Only Time Sam (Songfiction) Slash (non-sexual)
by Strenua
Summary: Sam is free of Rosie and the children, now he have to take the long journey over the seas from Grey Haven... so he can be with Frodo.


Who can say where the road goes,  
Where the day flows?  
Only time...  
  
And who can say if your love grows,  
As your heart chose?  
Only time...  
  
Who can say why your heart sighs,  
As your love flies?  
Only time...  
  
It had to be this way, it had to be him and Rosie.   
Any other way was unaccatable, but in his heart   
Sam felt such a great pain he could not put  
it in to words, and barely could he breath.  
Many times Sam had been sitting alone   
thinking back and forth about the possibilities  
and what was right and not.  
How could something that was not right, feel right?  
He decided to marry his best friend, it was all he could do.  
But Frodo had decided to leave the Shire, and leave ol'  
Sam behind with Rosie.   
It pained him strongly, but he could understand why it had to be  
the way it had to be.   
  
  
  
And who can say why your heart cries,  
When your love dies?  
Only time...  
  
Sam sat so many nights in the kitchen crying bitterly,  
while Rosie and their children were sleeping heavily.  
His heart was breaking, could no one see through his  
mask? After years of pain and grief it started to feel   
better and the old happy Sam appeared more often.   
Sam and Rosie's family grew and was stable and strong,  
but there was the memories of Frodo, always lingering.  
Maybe if he had been able to choose again, he would choose differently.  
But this is the life he chosed to live...   
  
Who can say when the roads meet,  
That love might be,  
In your heart.  
  
Dear Rosie died in her sleep years later and their children we all grown now,  
hoping to soon make families of their own.  
But no matter how mean Sam felt when he sat by Rosie's bed,   
he felt relived and free. It was time for him to departure.  
  
  
And who can say when the day sleeps,  
If the night keeps all your heart?  
Night keeps all your heart...  
  
The morning was fine and warm as Sam reached Grey Havens on Bill.  
Anticipaiton was growing in his chest as he thought of seeing his  
beloved Frodo again, after all these years.   
He was certain Frodo looked the same as ever,   
the energic and brave hobbit with big bright eyes  
and wild curls framing his beautiful pale face.  
Sam brought not much with him, all he needed now was to hold his love again.  
This time it would be forever and nothing would ever come between them again.  
"Oh Rosie, I love you" Sam remember saying. "But Frodo is my soul"  
To his surprise, Rosie showed neither anger, nor surprise.   
She had just smiled at him, planted a kiss on his forehead and said:  
"I know dearest, I know"   
The big ship departured from the harbor before noon and sailed off on the big waters.  
As Sam was lying down with his cloak folded as a pillow under his head,   
he started to sing happily, feeling his heart being lighter than it had for many years.  
All the grieving and pain had flown away and left his soul permanently.  
Sam's impatience to meet Frodo made the trip feel like an eternity, but they did reach the island,  
and Sam packed up all his things to cue by the exit.   
A bridge was laid down between the ship and the fast land.   
His heart was poundering. Would Frodo wait there for him?  
He had not been noticed about his arrival of course so his hopes were low on that part.  
But now they were so near and the hour took them closer to their meeting.  
Sam looked around at the harbour but there were no hobbits to be seen around.  
As Sam started to run, he could feel his age running off him like water, and he felt the younger Sam Gamgee creep out of his shell and be set free.   
His hands were not wrinkly, not weak and worn, his body was not as lean and fragile as an old man.  
No, he was back to where they left off, him and Frodo. Where they would pick up again...  
  
In excitment Sam started to ask around about his hobbit and where he lived, but not until he had gotten a horse and rode in to town he found the information he needed.  
After asking a few elves about direction he found himself outside a hobbit-hole, not unlike Bag-End, but the summer there was happier, the roses clearer, daffodils brighter and the grass greener.  
"I wonder who takes care of his garden" he couldn't help thinking as he, full of excitment, made his way up the little path and the 3 steps of stairs.   
The door was painted in a nice olivegreen color matching the blossoming bush beside it that climbed up the low walls. Sam knocked firmly on the door with the bags by his feet, but there was no answer.  
After three knocks Sam realised, to his disappointment, that Frodo was not at home.  
Both Bilbo and Mr. Frodo was out somewhere. And in this weather, it was foolish to stay inside.  
Sam looked around. The place was nothing like hobbiton, but still full of life and greens, just like the Shire.  
He decided to take a look at the garden while he waited and went to the side where a bunch of purple, blue, pink and white flowers decorated the lustfilled garden.  
He squatted down and touched the beautiful leaves with his young fingers.  
Caught up in the plants beauty, he did not hear the footsteps up the path, but he did hear the voice.  
It didn't sound at all surprised that Sam had appeared.  
"Hello Sam" Frodo said and walked a few steps, but then stopped and slowly turned his head to Sam.  
His eyes widened and his lips formed a big smile that could have worked extra as the sun of the world.  
"SAM!!" he shouted and ran towards him.   
  
  
Who can say if your love grows,  
As your heart chose?  
Only time...  
  
Sam stood up and embraced Frodo in his arms. He held him tight, never wanting to let go again.  
"Oh SAM!" Frodo cried and moved back an inch to be able to look Sam in the eyes.  
"I have been waiting for so long to see you again Sam" he said, with tears making wet lines across his cheeks. They both leaned in and kissed deeply.   
"I love you...Frodo.." Sam smiled as they parted and brushed away a tear from his lover's cheek.  
"And I love you Sam, and I love you" Frodo whispered and kissed him again.   
  
  
And who can say where the road goes,  
Where the day flows?  
Only time...  
  
Who knows?  
Only time...  
  
Who knows?  
Only time... 


End file.
